


Free Bling

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana (and Finn) gets caught shop lifting, and instead of turning her in, the salesmen offer her a deal in exchange for the jewellery she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Bling

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following GKM prompt: Based on the Santa Baby video, Santana and Finn are at the jewellery store. She’s checking out bling and flirting with the guys. She tries to shoplift the bling but gets caught. The guys tell her they won’t report her and that she can keep all the jewellery if she allows them to fuck her. Finn sides with the guys and convinces her that it seems like a good deal even reassuring her that he would join them in fucking her so that Santana would feel more comfortable by his presence. They close the shop, and fuck her in the middle of the store.

They were almost home free.

Santana and Finn are trying to discretely exit the door when a voice calls out from behind them. "Excuse me, miss?" They freeze and Santana puts on her best smile before turning around and finding herself facing three salesmen.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"We saw you trying to steal that jewellery," one of them says. "And we know you've done it before."  
  
This is hardly the first time she's been caught and Santana knows just what to do. "Come on, guys," Santana purrs, stepping forward and running a hand down the guy's chest. "Isn't there some way we could work this out?"  
  
The guys share a look before nodding, the guy on the left, Mark, speaking for them. "Actually, there is," he starts, tugging on Santana's arm and turning her towards him. "You let us fuck you, and we'll let you have all the jewellery you want."  
  
"Wh-what?" she stutters, her eyes wide. She was expecting a make out or a date at most, but a gangbang? "All of you?"  
  
"At the same time," Jeff, the blonde on the right adds, eyeing her body hungrily.   
  
"Right here, right now," Brad confirms.   
  
Santana eyes the boys in contemplation. She's had threesomes before, but it's always been her, a guy and another girl. She's never taken more than one dick at a time, but as she eyes the hot boys in front of her, the throbbing between her legs suggests that she's interested in trying.  
  
She suddenly feels someone touching her back, and she remembers Finn is with her. She turns to him in question, silently asking his opinion. "I think you should do it," he tells her, smiling at the guys before looking back at her. "It's a good deal. And I'll join in too, if that's okay with these guys. You know, to make you feel more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah?" Finn nods and Santana immediately knows it'll be fine. She smiles at her friend before turning towards the salesmen. "Okay, I'm in. I'll let you fuck this fine ass body as long as I get all the bling I want."  
  
"Deal," Mark agrees, freeing her wrist and nodding towards Jeff, who immediately rushes to close the shop down, locking the door and pulling the curtain over the windows. "How about you let your friend warm you up a little bit while we get ready?"  
  
Santana nods and turns around, immediately being wrapped in Finn's strong embrace. He hugs her for a moment before leaning down and attaching their lips, kissing her fully. They kiss softly for a moment, until Santana's tongue runs along his bottom lip, asking for permission, and then dipping inside his warm mouth when he gives her access, their tongues sliding together lazily.   
  
Finn's hands eventually start to roam, trailing down her back to cup her soft ass, earning him a moan into his mouth. He grins into the kiss and squeezes her cheeks again, pulling her closer against his body as they make out.   
  
Santana moans into the kiss again, grinding her hips into Finn's as he massages her mounds, feeling his hard cock against her stomach. "Grab my tits," she manages to get out between sloppy kisses, her hands tugging at his arms and pulling them up.  
  
Finn wastes no time following her instructions, immediately releasing her ass and bringing his big hands up to grope her breasts. They feel amazing under his hands, even better than they did sophomore year when they slept together. Her boob job was obviously money well spent, in his opinion. He palms her chest for a few moments before he moves up and hooks his fingers into the straps on her dress, gently pulling them down her shoulders and exposing her upper body to him. She's not wearing a bra.   
  
"You're so fucking hot," Mark moans in the background, the three sales guys reminding them of their presence as they start to crowd around the pair. Santana is suddenly surrounded by men, all of them groping at her exposed flesh and feeling her up. She tenses at the new touches, looking up at Finn with worry in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," Finn assures her, cupping her cheeks and giving her his Finn smiles. "It's okay, Santana, I'm here and I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. Relax, and enjoy yourself, okay?"  
  
Santana nods and starts to relax a bit. She knows Finn will take good care of her. With a smile of her own, she reaches up and kisses Finn again, letting herself enjoy the feeling of countless strong hands roaming all over her body. As she kisses Finn, her hands find their way to his belt, easily undoing the buckle and unzipping his jeans with practised ease. Feeling his fly undone, Finn nips at her bottom lip before he pulls away, grinning at her as he places his hands on her shoulders and starts pushing her down.   
  
Santana lowers herself without protest, getting down on her knees in front of Finn and pulling his jeans and boxers down to his waist, his massive cock dangling freely between his legs in its still growing state. She eyes his dick, wondering if it somehow grew since the last time she saw it, but doesn't hesitate to lean forward and take it into her mouth, leaving her hands free to wrap around Brad and Mark's cocks on either side of her.   
  
"Oh fuck, San," Finn groans, losing his footing for just a moment when he feels Santana's plump lips wrap around his member. He catches himself and grips the back of her head for balance, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her forward, shoving more of his cock into her mouth. "You have such a hot little mouth."  
  
Santana moans around his shaft, struggling to keep it in her mouth without being able to fist his base. She eagerly sucks on the tip of his dick, licking at his slit teasingly before gliding her lips further down his length, slowly taking more of him into her mouth, feeling his cock grow on her tongue as he gets harder.   
  
So focused on blowing Finn, Santana forgets about the dicks in her hands until the guys buck forward in her grip, reminding her that she's supposed to be jerking them off, too. She gags on Finn's cock, and quickly starts pumping her hands, giving Brad and Mark the friction that they crave.   
  
"Oh yeah, baby," Mark moans, moving his hips in time with Santana's strokes so he can get as much out of her distracted handjob as possible. "Harder, yeah, that's it."  
  
Santana speeds up her pace more, her fists moving rapidly up and down the dicks in her hands, as she bobs on Finn's cock, swallowing as much of his size as she can. She can feel all four guys watching her as she sucks Finn off, and soon she feels pressure on the back of her, Jeff getting in on the action as he forces more of Finn's dick down her throat.  
  
"Fuck her face, man," he tells Finn, roughly guiding Santana's face back and forth on the tall boy's cock, smiling at the sound of her gagging everytime his tip hits the back of her throat. "Come on, this is a gangbang, bro, not some Enya making love shit, get into it."  
  
Finn drops his gaze to Santana, and she looks up at him, his cock stuffed in her mouth. He thinks there might be tears in her eyes, but she nods eagerly around his cock, giving him the go ahead to get rough with her. It's all he needs, and suddenly he jerks his hips forward at the same time he pulls her face closer towards him, shoving his entire length down Santana's throat and holding it there for a moment, finding he loves the sound of her gagging on him.  
  
"Fucking shit, take it," Finn grunts, pulling out suddenly, only to shove right back in, fucking Santana's face brutally as she coughs and chokes on his cock. "That's it, take it like the slut you are. Getting fucked by four dicks for some jewellery."  
  
Santana just lets Finn gag her, loving the way the usually sweet boy is getting all dominant with her. It's making it impossible to keep up her pumps on Brad and Mark's cocks though, and she can tell they're getting frustrated by the way they start thrusting into her grip as well. And they're not the only frustrated ones. She can feel herself practically dripping onto the floor, she's so wet. She needs something inside of her now.   
  
After a bit of struggle, she manages to pull away from Finn's crotch long enough to get her plea out. "I wanna fuck you, Finn," Santana tells him, looking up at him with wide, desperate eyes. "I need you inside me now."  
  
Finn freezes at her words, like the reality of the situation is just hitting him, but he's snapped out of it when Mark slaps him on the back. "Dude, what are you waiting for? Lay down and let the slut ride you!"

Finn quickly jumps into action and pulls away from the girl. He almost trips over the pants still around his ankles, so he kicks them off before he lays down naked on the floor in the middle of the store, his cock rock hard and standing at full length, ready to be buried inside Santana.   
  
The girl releases her hold on both cocks in her hands and gets to her feet, stripping off the rest of her dress to reveal she isn't wearing panties either. She was kind of hoping to give Finn an early Christmas present when they were done shopping, but this will do. She smirks as Finn starts jerking his own cock, getting ready as she saunters over to him.   
  
"You ready for me, Finnocence?" she purrs, standing directly over his waist and running a finger through her wet folds as she smiles down at the boy. She pulls her finger back and brings it to her lips, sucking her own juices off the digit. "Mmm, because I'm more than ready for you."  
  
"I'm so ready," Finn whines, his hand stroking himself faster. "I can't wait to be inside you again, San. I've dreamt about it since that night."  
  
Santana trails her wet finger down her body, between her breasts and back down to her clit, rubbing herself gently as she starts to lean down. "Do you think about that night when you jerk off? Imagine my mouth around your big cock? Think about the way you came in me? Filled me up with your cum?"  
  
"Fuck, Santana, get on me, or I'm gonna blow my load," he grunts, letting the girl shove his hand away from his cock and replace it with her own. Santana's bent over at the waist, wrist twisting as her hand slides up and down Finn's cock, teasing him just a little bit before she gives him what they're both craving.   
  
"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Without another word, Santana drops back down to her knees, this time hovering over Finn's aching cock. She pumps him a few times before she shuffles forward and runs his cockhead through her wet folds, letting her juices coat his cock before she shoves it in her hole and sinks down, ignoring the way her walls clench around it to take it all in one go. " _Jesus_."  
  
"Oh God, oh god," Finn chants, his legs trembling a bit as he tries to compose himself and not come already. It's just, _fuck_ , his entire cock is buried inside Santana Lopez's pussy right now, and it's clenching around him and it's basically the best thing he's ever felt. She's so incredibly fucking tight, it's like her pussy has a vice grip on his dick. "How are you so tight? God, I can barely fit."  
  
"Duh, you're fucking huge," she reminds him, shifting her hips and trying to get herself comfortable with his size. She had somehow forgotten just how huge Finn's cock is, and what a snug fit it is in her snatch. "Fuck, give me a second."  
  
"Ugh, I've waited long enough," Jeff snaps, suddenly appearing in front of Santana and grabbing a fist full of her dark hair, jerking her forward and shoving his cock down her throat. She falls forward and gags herself on his member, not expecting the sudden movement. "That's right, suck my cock, you slut. That's what you're here for, right, to get that free shit? Well, you've gotta earn it."  
  
Santana fights his hold for a moment before giving in when he loosens his grip on her hair, letting her set the pace of the blow job instead. She pulls back to catch her breath and wraps her fist around the base of his cock, pulling him forward until he's standing in front of her at Finn's side, so she doesn't have to lean forward.   
  
She pumps his cock with just her hand for a moment, and concentrates on rocking her hips, slowly sliding her slick walls up and down Finn's cock to get a rhythm going. She kneels up a bit so she's level with Jeff's cock, and takes it back into her warm mouth, sucking on his head as she starts to ride Finn's dick. She's licking at his slit when she catching movement to the right of her, and shifts her eyes over to see Brad positioning himself parallel to Jeff on the other side of Finn, grabbing at her arm and guiding it towards his cock, urging her to replace his hand with her's.  
  
She wraps her fingers back around his meat and jerks it, her movements sloppy as she bucks her hips ontop of Finn, rocking back and forth and riding him for all she's worth, her first orgasm already in sight. "Fuck, I'm gonna come," she cries out, pulling away from Jeff's cock just long enough to get the warning out.   
  
"Come on my cock," Finn encourages her, bringing his hands to her thin waist and guiding her movements, feeling her cunt squeezing around his cock as she gets closer. "That's it, come on, Santana, I wanna feel you come all over my cock, feel that tight little pussy clench all around me. Come on, fucking come." He punctuates his words with a sharp upward thrust, his cock going in deep and hitting her spot harshly, tipping her right over the edge.  
  
Santana's screams of pleasure are muffled by Jeff's cock, but her orgasm is obvious in the way her body spasms and convulses on top of Finn, her pussy clamping down and tightening even more around his cock as she rides out her pleasure.   
  
"So fucking hot," Mark moans as he watches Santana come, and he can't wait anymore. "Fuck, I gotta get me some of that." Not even waiting for her to finish, he squats down behind Santana and wets his fingers, running the tip down her crack and finding her puckered hole. She jumps in surprise at the touch, but he doesn't give her time to react before he presses his digit inside, ignoring the way the ring of muscles clench around it, and buries himself knuckle deep in her ass. "So fucking tight."  
  
"Holy shit," she cries out around Jeff's cock, Mark's finger in her ass making her hips jerk forward on Finn's cock again, her still sensitive pussy immediately clenching around him once more. She pulls back from Jeff's cock, and takes a minute to get used to the feeling in her back entrance, stilling her hips as Mark starts to pull out and enter her again, pumping in and out until she's stretched enough for another finger. "Fuck."  
  
"Keep going, sweet cheek," Mark orders, slapping her sharply on the ass when he notices she's stopped her movements. "You've got almost a few hundred bucks worth of jewellery to earn, you little slut. Get to sucking that cock, bitch."  
  
Santana follows his instructions, but instead of going back to Jeff, she turns and takes Brad's cock into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and taking all of his length with ease. All the guys are decent sizes, but compared to the cock she's currently impaled on and had shoved down her throat earlier, they're easy to take.   
  
"Oh yeah, just like that," Brad sighs, finally getting some relief now that Santana is giving his cock some attention. He palms the back of her head and pushes her further on his dick, the feeling of his head poking the back of her throat sending tingles up his spine and to his ears. He shivers as her throat contracts around his girth, and holds her head in place, not letting her go until she starts to gag on his cock. "Fuck yeah, bitch. You want that pretty necklace to hang around your neck? You're not gonna get it until you swallow my load."  
  
Mark laughs at his normally shy friend's harsh words and checks his progress, grinning when he sees Santana's asshole is nice and stretched for him. It looks stretched enough that she won't start crying, but still tight enough that he's gonna need to be careful not to bust a nut the second he gets inside. He tugs at her hip and gets her to shift positions slightly, so she's leaning forward a bit more, and her ass is easier to get to. Once he's happy, he gets himself in position, and lines his cock up with her hole, pressing the tip against the ring of clenching muscles and pushing inside.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" she screams out as she's entered from behind, Mark's large cockhead popping into place inside her ass. He only gives her a few seconds to get used to it before he continues to slide inside, the slick walls of her ass only giving weak protests as he starts to bottom out with amazing ease. "Oh God, I'm so fucking full."  
  
"Fuck, I can feel your dick, man," Mark tells Finn, grinning as he feels the other guy's cock sliding up and down his as he fucks Santana's pussy, just a thin wall of flesh and muscle separating their cocks inside of her. "That's so fucking weird."

"Fuck, that feels so good," Santana moans, never having felt so full in her life. She always thought Finn's massive cock was as much as she could take, but now she's got his dick in the warm clutch of her pussy, while some stranger has his cock stuffed in her asshole, and yeah, it's basically the most intense feeling she's ever felt. "Jesus, I'm gonna come."  
  
And all it takes is the slightest movement from Mark and Santana's coming again, clenching and convulsing around the cocks jammed inside of her, almost begging for them to come right along with her. Finn groans as she clamps down on his dick, the way her pussy pulsates around his cock driving him towards the brink, too. He grips her hips hard and thrusts up into her, trying to drag her orgasm out so that they can come together.  
  
Just when he thinks he's not gonna be able to do it, Mark starts to thrust into her ass in perfect time with him, and Santana gets hit with a second wave, this time dragging Finn with her as he swells and explodes, shooting his cum deep inside her throbbing pussy. Santana cries out as she feels Finn paint the walls of her cunt white, the way his cum feels as it fills her almost overpowering her orgasm.   
  
"Fill me up," she chants, rutting her hips down harshly, clenching her pussy around Finn's cock to try to milk him for every last drop of cum he has. "Fuck, your cum feels so good, Finn, God."  
  
"You fucking would love it when guys come in you," Mark laughs from behind her, thrusting into her ass roughly. "You're such a fucking slut. Getting all your holes stuffed full of cocks and fucking begging to be full of cum, all for some ugly bling. You want me to come in your ass? Want me to dump my huge load inside you, too?"  
  
"Please," Santana begs, bucking back into Mark's thrusts now that Finn's cock is going soft in her pussy. She's so caught up in all the coming, she forgets about the cock in front of her face, until it's shoved back down her throat.   
  
Brad thrusts into her face a few times before he's coming himself, spilling his warm load onto her waiting tongue and filling her mouth to the brim. "Take it, slut. That's right, drink it all up." Santana swallows the sticky liquid eagerly, gulping his sperm down with a moan and sucking his head dry. She pulls away from his cock and licks her lips, making sure none of his cum goes to waste. Feeling empty with just one hard cock inside of her, she turns around in search of another one, and quickly takes Jeff's cock back into her mouth and sucks him hungrily.   
  
Mark continues to pump into her ass roughly, overwhelming momentum behind each thrust, and she knows he's getting close too, and she can't wait to be filled even more. She picks up her own pace, canting her hips back with skills she's learned from fucking lots and lots of guys over the years, and even though Finn is soft, his cock still feels huge inside her cum filled pussy, and each of Mark's thrusts rock her forward on Finn's dick, and if she plays this right, she should be able to come again before Mark does.   
  
She grabs at Finn's hand around her waist and blindly guides it towards her clit, hoping he gets the message. Like the good boy he is, he does, and his thumb starts to rub circles over her hard nub, and her hips jerk in response, her pussy and ass contracting at the touch. It's enough to finish Mark off, and he lets out a loud groan as he erupts, dumping his huge load into her tight ass. She rocks desperately back between Mark's cock and Finn's hand and praises God when Finn flicks her just right and she's able to come for a fourth time, too, her sensitive holes tightening painfully around the softening cocks inside of her.  
  
She tries to moan around Jeff's cock, but just as she tries to pull away, he grabs a firm hold of her head and keeps her place, bucking his hips into her face as he gushes into her mouth, filling it up with a second load of warm cum. She tries to swallow as much of it as she can as she rides out her orgasm, but she can't take it all, and it starts to overflow down her chin, the white goo coating her face as it dribbles out.

The second Jeff pulls away from her and there's nothing left to keep her up right, Santana collapses against Finn's chest, their sweaty skin sticking together as they pant and try to catch their breath. Mark slumps forward and drapes himself across her naked back for a moment before he composes himself and pulls out, watching with a smile as his cum starts to drip out of Santana's ass without his cock plugging it in.   
  
"Look at her," Mark laughs, his buddies walking over to his side to watch as Santana's fucked holes start to ooze cum.  
  
"Dude, get a picture," Jeff suggests, nudging Brad and nodding towards the counter behind them. Brad quickly grabs his phone and taps his screen to get to the camera, clicking a few pictures of Santana sprawled out on top of Finn before he kneels down at gets a close up of Santana's leaking holes; Mark's cum sliding out of her asshole in a steady stream, while Finn's cock is visibly keeping most of his inside Santana's pussy, though there's some white starting to fall out around the sides.   
  
Once he's got at least a dozen HD shots, he gets back to his feet and shows his friends, the three of them laughing at the sight. "We'll have to print these out and hang them up in the staff room."  
  
"Customer of the Month, for sure," Mark agrees, telling Brad to send him the pictures before he grabs Santana's purse full of stolen jewellery and tosses it onto the floor beside her. "There's your free bling, bitch. I hope you think about how good it felt to have all three of your holes fucked every single time your wear it."  
  
Santana lets out a contented sigh against Finn's chest, knowing she will. 


End file.
